Paper Mario: Sticker Star
|genre = RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = E |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Super Paper Mario (2007) |nxtgame = }} Paper Mario: Sticker Star is a Mario game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the first handheld game from the ''Paper Mario'' series. Gameplay Paper Mario returns to the turn-based system from the first two installments. However, Mario actually lacks the ability to Jump or Hammer alone in battle and must use Hammer and Jump related stickers in battle. Outside of battle, Mario can peel off Stickers and others off of walls and off the ground. With his partner Kersti, he can use a unique ability called Paperize where they actually flatten the screen in order to place certain type of Stickers into place. Mario holds his Stickers in his Sticker Album where it can hold up to 20 stickers per page. However, certain Thing stickers and others can actually take up four regular sticker spaces at one time. Mario gets Album Pages everytime he defeats a boss. Mario can still use his hammer and Jump attacks to get First Strikes against enemies. Mario can buy stickers from Sticker Shops located in Decalburg, the end of Whammino Mountain, Outlook Point, and Shaved-Ice Cave. As for HP, Mario must find items called Hp-Up Hearts in order to increase his HP count. As Mario progress through the game, his attack power will also increase though there is no signs pointing out his enchanced strength. In battle, Mario must have Stickers in order to battle. There are many different types of Stickers which Mario can use to damage enemies. Remember, Mario can only damage the closest enemy first before he can get to the rest (unless he is using a multi-hit sticker) The command for Jump stickers is similar to the first to Paper Mario games, however, Mario can jump on a single enemy up to five times. For his Hammer stickers, Mario must wait about 3 seconds to get an "Excellent" for max damage and the shockwave can even hit enemies behind the one closest.. Stickers also have stronger ranks which are known as Shiny, Flashy, Big Shiny, and Megaflash. Mario can also use a technique called the Battle Spinner where he must pay three coins to spin the wheel. If he matches two or three pictures, then he can use that many stickers that many times in the same turn. Note, he can also pay 15 coins each time to automatically match two pictures. The Battle Spinner is very helpful when fighting bosses and a bunch of enemies. Also note that the Battle Spinner always spin at the start of boss battles (without Mario having to pay three coins first). There are also new battle aliments known as Soggy and Crumbled with only Poison returning from the past series. When Mario or the enemy is Soggy or Crumbled, then they cannot attack for a number of turns. If they are Poisoned, then their vision is impared making attacks miss sometimes. Mario can still guard which has slightly change in the games. Mario can Guard with A but it actually lessens the enemy's attack by two. For exmaple, if Mario takes direct damage from a Goomba, then he will take three damage (since the Goomba's attack is 3). If Mario guards against the attack, then he will only take one damage. Lastly, Mario can still run from his battles (which is actually required against Chain Chomps since they're undefeatable in this game). Story Prologue One night in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach is telling the story of the legendary Sticker Comet from the Sticker Star during the Sticker Fest event. However, Bowser soon appears from behind and tries to take the Sticker Comet. Many Toads tried to stop the Koopa King but to no success. Bowser touch the Sticker Comet and was given one of the Royal Stickers which he gave the others to his followers. Mario jumps in action but a great big light engulfs the area and Mario soon finds himself crumbled up in Decalburg. He uncrumbles himself but then he hears a voice telling him to come over. Mario heads towards the voice and peels off a talking sticker whose name is Kersti. Kersti explains to Mario that the Sticker Comet was broken up into six Royal Stickers and urges Mario to find them. She quickly realizes that they must get out of Decalburg first with the help from the Toads. Mario searches all over town and peels off every Toad where they unroll the main plaza of Decalburg. However, Mario encounters three Goombas who aren't allowed to let the plumber hero leave so easily. Mario defeats them using his Stickers and Mario and Kersti head south to officially begin their journey. Chapter 1 Mario and Kersti stumble on Warm Fuzzy Plains to begin their search for the Royal Stickers. They are met up with a Toad who appears to be running away from someone and gives Mario the Scissors thing sticker. The Toad runs away and his purser turns out to be Bowser Jr.. The Prince wants Mario's rare sticker and gets into a fight with him. Mario easily takes out Bowser Jr. with the Scissors leaving him angry in defeat. Bowser Jr. uses an ability called Paperize to crumble up the bridge and throws the scrap away. Mario and Kersti eventually find the Bridge scrap and Kersti introduces Mario to her version of Paperize and they manage to put the bridge back into place. They eventually reach the end and Mario grabs a unique item called the Comet Piece which ends his current level. Mario arrives in Bouquet Gardens where he fights Koopa Troopas for the first time. He encounters a Toad crying over how his plants are ruined because of a strong wind. Mario has to press on foward until he finds a giant Fan blowing strong wind. He turns off the Fan and adds it to his Thing stickers collection. With that, he goes back to the Toad and Paperizes a Fire Flower, Ice Flower, and Shiny Fire Flower stickers into place and he is awarded with a Hp-Up Heart which brings his current HP up by five. Mario then heads back in the opposite direction to find a Toad being bullied by two Goombas. He fights them (or gives them 20 coins) and they run away with the Toad giving Mario the Cat-o-Luck thing sticker and Mario completes the level soon after. At Water's Edge Way, Mario runs into another Toad running from someone. The Toad gives Mario an Album Page and Mario soon finds himself meeting with Kamek. Kersti comes out angry that Kamek is causing trouble and Kamek says he will stop the two from processing any further. Mario then fights and defeats Kamek easily with the use of the Battle Spinner but Kamek isn't done yet. He Paperizes the Comet Piece out of sight and flies away leaving Mario and Kersti to hunt for the Comet Piece themselves. They eventually find it and head off into the next level. The two soon reach Hither Thither Hill where they notice a flat Windmill. Mario then Paperizes the Fan to make the Windmill turn but inside, he needs a password to get any further. Mario soon heads underground fighting off Buzzy Beetles until he meets a Toad scared of the enemies. Mario then escorts the Toad back to Decalburg and the Toad gives Mario a helpful hint. The Toad said he kept hearing the Goombas chanting "Forwon twothree" which Mario quickly knows this is the code needed for the Windmill. He heads back into Hither Thither Hill and hits the blocks in order: 4, 1, 2, and 3. A Warp Pipe appear and he heads down it only to be stopped by a Big Buzzy Beetle. With the use of the Battle Spinner, Mario defeats the Big Buzzy Beetle and grabs the Comet Piece to end the level. Mario then heads into Whammino Mountain where he encounters the prickly Spinys for the first time. Mario heads further into the mountains battling enemies and peeling off Stickers until he reaches the end. Before leaving, Mario could stock up on more sticker at the Whammino Mountain Sticker Shop before leaving into the next level. Finally, Mario reaches Goomba Fortress and Kersti could sence the Royal Sticker nearby. Mario fights his way through the many Goombas and Bob-ombs until he reaches the boss of the whole level: Megasparkle Goomba. Mario defeats the Megasparkle Goomba and earns his first Royal Sticker. Mario's journey has only just begun. Chapter 2 After collecting the first Royal Sticker, Mario treads into the hot deserts of World 2. Mario first makes his way through Drybake Desert battling through new enemies such as Sombrero Guys. He eventually finds a Toad (actually the same Toad from earlier) being bullied by five Paragoombas. Mario defeats them all and the Toad is grateful and gives him a Shiny Mushroom. Mario eventually crosses the desert and heads off toward the Yoshi Sphinx. At the Yoshi Sphinx, Mario fights many more enemies and comes across with Kamek again much to Kersti's displeasure. Kamek insures victory this time by turning Mario's Stickers into Sandals using his Sandal Spell. Kamek is defeated again and Mario and Kersti pick up the Tablet Piece scrap leave the Yoshi Sphinx to continue their search for the Royal Stickers. They end up in Sandshifter Ruins which the level itself is like a maze. They navigate through the sandy maze until they reach the end. Mario eventually takes a break at Damp Oasis but notices a large sandstorm happening. Using the Vacuum thing sticker, Mario sucks up the dust tornado and clears up the area. Mario notices a Toad near the dried up oasis who is in need of water. Mario uses the Faucet thing sticker to pour in water and suddenly turn the area into a nice, spring oasis. Mario then takes the Tablet Piece hiding in the nearby house and leaves the level. Mario finally ends up at Drybake Stadium where Kersti says that a Royal Sticker is nearby. However, there is nothing there. Using the three Tablet Piece scraps he has gathered earlier in his quest, Mario brings the large structure to life heading inside. After fighting through many enemies including the unique Mural Goombas and Mural Koopas, Mario finally reaches the top of the stadium where the Tower Power Pokey emerges from the ground. Kersti spots the Royal Sticker on it's head and they get into a fight. Using the Bat thing sticker, Mario defeats the Tower Power Pokey and earns the second Royal Sticker. Chapter 3 Mario and Kersti contiune their search for the remaining Royal Stickers by venturing into a rather unpleasent forest. They spot a sleeping Wiggler which Kersti tries everything to wake it up. Mario then uses the Trumpet thing sticker to wake up the Wiggler. The Wiggler turns out to be young and friendly and asks for Mario and Kersti's help. The Wiggler explains to them that the forest has recently been polluted with poison and he cannot eat any leaves. Mario and Kersti agree to help and the Wiggler is happy to lead them to his house. Unfortunately, the Wiggler is captured by Poison Bloopers and Mario and Kersti have to find their way out on their own. They make their way out of the first part of the forest and soon find themselves at The Bafflewood. They make their way out of the maze-like forest and finally end up at Wiggler's Tree House. However, Kamek appears again and separates the poor Wigger into five different segments. As Mario and Kersti finally make their way into Wiggler's room, the Wiggler explains that his four missing Wiggler Segments have begun running loose throughout the forest. Mario and Kersti once again agree to the Wiggler's plea and head out to search for the segments. They first travel into Strike Lake where they find one of the Wiggler Segments. However, it runs away making Mario and Kersti chase after it. After many chases later, the Wiggler Segment finally decides to join Mario and Kersti and they leave Strike Lake. Unfortunately, the Wiggler Segment decides to run off to the next level Loop Loop River forcing Mario and Kersti to follow it there. They eventually meet up with the Wigger Segment again where it actually begins to fight. Mario defeats the Wiggler Segment and it decides to stay with him feeling bad about it's behavior. Mario and Kersti return the first Wiggler Segment back to the Wiggler and they head back out into the polluted forest (not before taking a quick rest break at Outlook Point). Things get tense quick as Mario and Kersti follow the next Wiggler Segment into Rustle Burrow. It falls down through the web and into the and Mario jumps in after it. Unfortunately for him, Mario loses all of his current Stickers and even his Hammer as he takes the nasty fall down below. After he wakes up, Mario notices Kersti has been captured by the vile Scuttlebugs and they take her away. Without his Hammer nor the ability to Paperize, Mario heads through the burrow alone fighting the Scuttlebugs in the way. He soon encounters the Big Scuttlebug where he must defeat it using distant Stickers such as Fire Flowers. Mario defeats it and presses on forward. He notices the Wiggler Segment behind a web but without his hammer, he must leave it for now. He soon finds Kersti trapped in a stump and he frees her. Mario soon finds his hammer again and is able to free the Wiggler Segment and get out of the nasty burrow. The Wiggler Segment's game doesn't end as it runs off into Tree Branch Trail. Mario and Kersti follow it yet again fighting through more spider webs and Scuttlebugs. They catch up to the Wiggler Segment and it decides to have a round with Mario. Mario defeats the Wiggler Segment with it joining him and returning to the Wiggler. Mario and Kersti soon head onto Gauntlet Pond where they spot another Wiggler Segment nearby on a lone platform. They go toward it but it runs off further into the level. The tread through the dangerous pond where they finally find the Wiggler Segment again and it joins them. As soon Mario and Kersti leave Gauntlet Pond, the Wiggler Segment runs off to the Stump Glade. Mario enters the stump and soon finds himself a contestant on Snifit or Whiffit. The Snifit host explains the rules to Mario and shows that the grand prize is the Wiggler Segment. Mario competes in the game of survival and wins the Wiggler Segment and leaves. However, the Wiggler Segment runs into The Bafflewood having Mario and Kersti to tread back into the maze-like forest again. They find the Wiggler Segment at the end of a path and Mario defeats it taking it back to the Wiggler. After a brief bowling game at Strike Lake, Mario and Kersti tend to capture the final Wiggler Segment at Holey Thicket. They find one but unfortunately, it gets taken away by Poison Bloopers off into a different level. Mario and Kersit decide to tread through the level (also helping out a Toad) and soon find themselves on Whitecap Beach. The Wiggler Segment, covered with poison goop and teaming up with the Poison Bloopers fight Mario to a losing effort. The Wiggler Segment is angry at it's loss and heads all the way to Surfshine Harbor. Mario and Kersti befriend the Wiggler Segment and take it back to the Wiggler. Mario and Kersit Paperize the Wiggler Segments back into the Wiggler and the Wiggler is finally back together. Excited, the Wiggler tells Mario and Kersti to meet him at Whitecap Beach. The trio meet up and the Wigger points out the source of the poison. He then takes Mario and Kersit over the poisonous ocean to which Kersti now knows that Kamek had split up the Wiggler knowing he could cross the toxic ocean. Mario and Kersti end up on a island where they finally encounter the cause for all of the pollution: Gooper Blooper who is wearing a Royal Sticker. Mario defeats Gooper Blooper using the Sponge thing sticker and earns the third Royal Sticker. With the third Royal Sticker in hand, Mario and Kersti leave the third world with the Wiggler overjoyed now the forest is pollution free. Chapter 4 After Mario and Kersti's third Royal Sticker earn, they now set off toward the next world. However, it is way across the ocean and they must aquire a boat first. They head to Surfshine Harbor where they cut a boat free to use but then is suddenly stopped by a Big Cheep-Cheep. Mario heads out and defeats the oversized fish and Mario can officially sail to the next world. Mario and Kersti land off in the cold of Snow Rise to begin the search for the next Royal Sticker. Mario treads through the snow (and enjoying a brief song from Birdo) and heads off even further. Mario then steps onto the slippery road of Ice Flow avoiding the the many Cooligans in the way. Mario completes the level with him noticing a large mansion in the background. Mario decides to head toward the mansion where he meets the owner of it sitting out in the cold. Kersti wants to know what's happening and the owner tells that many "terrors" have been released into his mansion. He then gives Mario the Book of Sealing giving him no choice to go into the mansion. Mario and Kersti eventually figured out that the "terrors" of the mansion are Boos and Mario then must defeat 100 of them to seal them away. Mario hunts throughout the mansion and manages to capture all 100 Boos and then places the Book of Sealing into the basement. However, Kamek shows up again where he revealed to Mario and Kersti that he opened the book by accident looking for rare stickers and that he has been hiding off waiting for the two to capture every single Boo. He then casts a spell on the Book of Sealing combining all 100 Boos into one Big Boo. Mario defeats the Big Boo riding the mansion of the ghosts. The Steward is very pleased and allows Mario to come back to his mansion anytime. Mario leaves the warm mansion and heads back into the cold snow. Mario decides to take a brief stop at Shaved-Ice Cave where he stocks up on more Stickers if needed. He then heads out into Whiteout Valley where he enjoys a rather unpleasant ski-lift ride to the top. After avoiding many Fuzzys and Ice Bro.s, Mario reaches the end and finally makes it to Bowser's Snow Fort. Kersti could sense the Royal Sticker nearby and Mario heads on inside the cave. After fighting through the many Shy Guys and Snifits to reach the end (or using a Secret Door sticker), Mario gets on the mine cart heading further into the cave. He eventually reaches the end and crashes into the large Bowser Statue and it comes alive. Mario then battles the Bowser Snow Statue using many fire-related Stickers where he eventually destroys it revealing the true boss: Mizzter Blizzard. Mario defeats Mizzter Blizzard and the snowman explains that he only used the Royal Sticker to keep himself cold so he will stay alive. Mizzter Blizzard disappears hoping Mario could build him again leaving Mario to acquire the forth Royal Sticker. Chapter 5 After getting the fourth Royal Sticker, Mario and Kersti head off into the jungle of World 3. They first go through Shy Guy Jungle where they encounter the troublesome Spear Guys. Mario and Kersti eventually reach the end but three Spear Guys have made off with the bridge pieces forcing Mario to trap them and defeat them. Mario leaves the jungle and head off to Jungle Rapids where he rides a raft down the long river. Unfortunately for him, many Spear Guys and even Fishbones attempt to knock him into the water. Mario evades and knocks them all away where he reach the end. Mario isn't out of the waters yet as he continues to sail on a raft in Long Fall Falls. Suddenly, a large blue Cheep Cheep attempts to knock the plumber away. Mario avoids the monster and heads off toward the end of the level. Mario finally arrives at Chomp Ruins to continue on with the Royal Sticker search. After solving many puzzles, Mario encounters a large Chain Chomp which is invincible. Kersti recommends hammering it's peg while it's asleep which Mario does so. The Chain Chomp then goes crashing into the wall revealing the Comet Piece which Mario uses to complete the level. Things start to flare up as Mario ends up a Rugged Road where he encounters lava. Mario uses the Shaved Ice thing sticker to freeze the first area where he continues on. Mario eventually reaches the end and finally ends up in Rumble Volcano. However, Kersti is soon eaten by Petey Piranha which Mario notices the Royal Sticker on his head and he flies off onto a far away platform. Mario uses his own skills to tread through the Volcano and reaches Petey Piranha where the two old rivals get into another fight. Mario comes out on top and rescues Kersti and earns the fifth Royal Sticker. With that, Mario is finally able to challenge Bowser for the final Royal Sticker. Chapter 6 As Mario and Kersti sail toward Gate Cliff, Kersti notices light on the wall. Mario then Paperizes the Royal Stickers into place which reveals Bowser's Castle. However, it is up high in the clouds and recommends finding someone who could help. Mario gets an idea and heads to Wiggler's Tree House (not before running into Bowser Jr. again and defeating him). The Wiggler is now a full, grown Flutter and would be glad to take Mario and Kersti up to Bowser's Castle. As the Flutter is taking the two up for the final showdown, Bowser Jr. arrives again and attempts to stop the three with his battleship. Kersti has about enough of the young Prince and urges Mario to defeat him. Mario boards the battleship and takes down Bowser Jr. Mario and Kersti finally fly up to Bowser's Sky Castle to fight in the final battle. However, Kamek appears for the last time ensuring Mario and Kersti's defeat. Mario defeats Kamek and he curses Mario that Bowser will defeat him once and for all. Kamek then burns away in ashes and Mario heads toward Bowser. Mario spots Princess Peach on the wall and Bowser jumps in from out of nowhere. The two old rivals get into the final battle with Mario having to endure many phases. Eventually, Mario manages to knock back a small Chain Chomp back at Bowser knocking him off the platform looking like he has won. Kersti notices that Bowser was still wearing the Royal Sticker and he comes out of the ground much larger than before. Mario battles Bowser again but his attacks are barely doing any damage at all. Feeling bad for dragging Mario into all of this, Kersti urges Mario to use her as a Sticker since she says that the only way to stop the Royal Sticker is with the caretaker of them which he does. Mario now has the power of the Super Battle Spinner and much more attack power. Mario finally defeats Bowser, rescues Princess Peach, and gets the sixth and final Royal Sticker. Peach asks Mario what is wish is and a great light covers Mario making his which. The next night Sticker Fest, Peach thanks Mario for saving the day. Bowser attempts to touch the Sticker Comet again but Kersti suddenly pops out yelling at Bowser for trying to cause trouble again. Kersti thanks Mario for wishing her back alive but she thinks about a different career leaving Mario, Peach, and even Bowser laughing. The parade begins (with Luigi leading it) and Mario and Peach celebrate the rest of Sticker Fest. Characters Heroes *Mario Partners *Kersti Other *Princess Peach *Toads *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Wiggler/Flutter *Mansion Steward *Luigi Enemies *Goomba *Koopa Troopa *Pokey *Whomp *Boo *Golden Boo *Boo Stack *Broozer *Hammer Bro. *Ice Bro. *Fire Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fishbone *Mural Goomba *Mural Koopa *Shy Guy *Spear Guy *Sombrero Guy *Maraca Guy *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Poison Blooper *Dry Bones *Chain Chomp *Cheep-Cheep *Piranha Plant *Venus Fire Trap *Snifit *Swooper *Scaredy Rat *Scuttlebug *Wiggler Segment *Bob-omb *Lakitu *Rocky Wrench *Shiny Goomba *Snow Spike Mini-Bosses * Kamek * Big Cheep-Cheep * Big Scuttlebug * Big Boo Bosses *Bowser (World 6 and final boss) *Bowser Jr. (Reoccurring boss) *Megasparkle Goomba (World 1 boss) *Tower Power Pokey (World 2 boss) *Gooper Blooper (World 3 boss) *Mizzter Blizzard (World 4 boss) *Petey Piranha (World 5 boss) Levels World 1 *Warm Fuzzy Plains *Bouquet Gardens *Water's Edge Way *Hither Thither Hill *Whammino Mountain *Goomba Fortress World 2 *Drybake Desert *Yoshi Sphinx *Sandshifter Ruins *Damp Oasis *Drybake Stadium World 3 *Leaflitter Path *The Bafflewood *Wiggler's Tree House *Strike Lake *Loop Loop River *Outlook Point *Rustle Burrow *Tree Branch Trail *Gauntlet Pond *Stump Glade *Holey Thicket *Whitecap Beach World 4 *Snow Rise *Ice Flow *The Engimansion *Shaved-Ice Cave *Whiteout Valley *Bowser's Snow Fort World 5 *Shy Guy Jungle *Jungle Rapids *Long Fall Falls *Chomp Ruins *Rugged Road *Rumble Volcano World 6 *Gate Cliff *Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla *Bowser's Sky Castle Hubworlds *Decalburg *Surfshine Harbor List of Stickers Similarities Between the Other Paper Mario games ''Paper Mario *In both games, the first major boss is a species of Goomba (Goomba King and Megasparkle Goomba respectively). *In both games, Chapter 2 takes place in the desert. *In both games, Bowser is the main antagonist. *In both games, the Chapter 5 boss is faught in a volcano and is a species of Piranha Plant (Lava Piranha and Petey Piranha respectively). Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *In both games, troubles can be done (although in Sticker Star, Mario must help people in order to level up). Super Paper Mario'' *In both games, each Chapter is divided into sections. *In both games, a floating cartoony creature with super powers aids Mario in his quest as a main character. *In both games, Chapter 6 is very short. *In both games, at several points, Mario temporary loses his partner(s). Differences From the Rest of the Paper Mario games *Unlike the other Paper Mario games, Sticker Star has only six Chapters rather than the traditional eight (though they're divided into Worlds). *Mario can only increase his HP by finding Hp-Up Hearts in certain levels. *Additionally, Mario's attack power increases as he progresses through the game. *Stickers replace Mario's main methods of attacking *There is no playable cutscene after Mario completes a Chapter/World. *The boss battle count has been reduce dramatically to a little under or over 10 different fights. *Mario can run from enemy fights without losing coins. *Even though enemies can hurt Mario outside of battle, they cannot get First Strikes against him. Trivia *This is the fourth Paper Mario game of the series. *This is the first Mario RPG game for the 3DS. *This is the 8th Mario RPG game overall. *This game goes back to the traditional rules with a turn base system. **However, this is the first Paper Mario game where you can only level up by doing missions and sidequests rather than from defeating enemies and earning experience. Trailer Gallery Screenshots pmssguide8-275x165.png|Mario battling Goombas. pmssguide50-275x165.png|Mario about to fight five Paragoombas. pmssguide85-275x165.png|Mario waking up a Wiggler. pmssguide149-275x165.png|Mario talking with a Toad in a warehouse. pmssguide190-275x165.png|Mario inside a building with many Shy Guys. pmssguide199-275x165.png|Mario battling two Spear Guys and a Piranha Plant pmssguide222-275x165.png|Mario dodging a Chain Chomp. pmssguide226-275x165.png|Mario in a hot spring. Look to the left, Luigi can be seen. pmssguide248-275x165.png|Mario fighting Bowser Jr. Maps World1PMSS.png|World 1 World2PMSS.png|World 2 World3PMSS.png|World 3 World4PMSS.png|World 4 World5PMSS.png|World 5 World6PMSS.png|World 6 Characters MarioPMSS.jpg|Mario KerstiPMSS1.jpg|Kersti BowserJrPMSS.jpg|Bowser Jr. KamekPMSS.jpg|Kamek BowserPMSS2.png|Bowser Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Paper Mario series